love could last forever
by JulieAndrewsDreamer
Summary: What would happen if Jack meet Lisa before Marion died would it be the same or different
1. love can last forever

"Dad I'm need your help please unloading a mare and foal" Marion look straight at him he never replied "Dad" she yelled to stop him looking out the window. "Yes sorry I will be right out" he said still looking out the window. "what are you looking at" she went over to the window and look out she then soon saw what he was looking at. "why are you looking at her Dad" but Marion knew why he was looking at her for. "I am looking at that girl out there " he paused "do you know her?" Jack asked now looking at Marion. "ya I am working with her horse moon come with me and you can meet her" Marion started walking to the door and Jack Fleming followed.

"Hey are you Marion? "the women with blonde hair asked. "yes I'm Marion and this is my dad" Marion looked straight at Jack. "Nice to meet you both" putting her hand out too. "I'm Jack it's nice to meet you "Jack shook her hand their eyes meet straight away. Jack looked away. "Marion flyer is In the trailer" Lisa pointed at the trailer. "I'll get her" she said undoing the ramp. "Wow flyer is massive" Jack 7 said looking at this big black horse. "He's a clysdale I am meant to be using him in couple of months for Christmas sleigh rides but is scared of the riding gear he has pulled a sleigh in his old home so I am hoping you can help?" Lisa said looking at Marion. "I will try but it could take a while" Marion said looking at flyer. "I don't mind how long it will take" Lisa said patting flyer. "I'll go put him in a stall" Marion said as she her into the barn. "Do u want to come in for a coffee Lisa" Jack asked her pointing to the house. "I Would love too" Lisa said.

They both sat in the kitchen Drinking their coffee. "what do ye do here other than the horses?" Lisa asked looking around the kitchen. "Well it used to be a cattle ranch and still is" jack said. "Is it just you and your wife and daughter Marion here?". "There is four of us Marion, Amy and Lou and me Amy and Lou are Marion's two daughter's" Jack said looking at Lisa. "My wife Lyndy died about 2 years ago cancer". "oh Jack I'm so sorry Jack" Lisa said. "It's okay you didn't know Lisa" Jack got up off his seat to put on the kettle. "Hi Marion I'm going to go see you later" Lisa said as she got her coat. "I'll walk you out". "Bye Jack hopefully we can do this again sometime" Lisa said and looked straight at him. "I would like that see you again soon" Jack waved at her as she drove away.

~~Heartland~~

Lisa and Jack saw each other more often. But Jack never talked to Marion about Lisa to her. One day Jack waked Lisa out to her car. "Bye lis" Jack said to her as she went out on to the porch. But when Lisa went to say bye she didn't say it she showed it. Jack turned to walk inside but before he shut the door Lisa tapped his shoulder. He turned to face her in front of the window. She kissed him they both stood there until she pulled away. "Bye Jack" Lisa walked away from him and into her car.

Please review if people don't like it I will not be updating this story


	2. Trust

**Hey guys sorry I have been so un active but I have my Halloween midterm so I will hopefully post more they will all be short chpts because it is easyer for me to write them that way hopefully you like it **

~~Heartland~~

Jack walked into the house and sat on the couch Marion walked in and handed him a cup of coffee. "Dad can we talk about something?" Marion asked as she sat down. "Of course what's up?" Jack asked. "I saw you and Lisa outside what's going on with you and Lisa?" Marion asked kind of scared for the answer. "Am I'm not sure yet but I do like her a lot Marion she's amazing to everybody to Lou and Amy but she had mentioned that she is scared that you don't like her Do you like?". "I do like her dad but just seeing her with you reminded me of mum" tears streamed down her. Jack put his arm around her "I'm sorry I should of thought of you". "It's okay dad it was just weird seeing you two kiss" Marion said wiping away tears. "did you see us?" Marion nodded "oh I'm so sorry". "it's okay maybe I should talk to Lisa dad?" Marion asked looking at her dad. "I think she would like that". "dad do you know where she is?" "I will ring her I think she is At Fairfield you go and I will ring her and let you know okay!" Marion stood up and stood up and said "okay I'm going to be in the round pen with flyer if you want me bye dad"

The phone rang "Hey Jack" it was Lisa Jack's face lit up he has heard from her in 2 days. "Hi lis how are you?". "I'm good" Lisa said "do you want to come over for dinner this evening?" Jack asked. " I would love too can't wait to see you" Lisa said they haven't seen each other in a few days now but she couldn't wait to see him. "bye lis".

It was 6 o'clock when Lisa got to heartland she only saw Marion and Jack "hi Lisa" Marion noticing her come in while getting the forks. "oh hi Marion I didn't see you there" Lisa kind of glad to see her. "Dad Lisa is here" Jack came fiddling with his hat "Hi Lis I will be back in a few minutes" Jack grappled his coat knowing Marion would want to talk to Lisa

**Hopefully you liked** **it **


	3. Does he love me

**Hope Ye liked it**

**~~Heartland~~**

Lisa sat down beside Marion. "Marion can I ask you something?" Lisa asked wondering why Jack left her with Marion. Marion looked at Lisa "ya sure". Lisa didn't know how to fraise the question " Do you like me spending time with your dad? And please be honest cause I don't want to hurt you or your girls" Lisa asked looking at Marion it took her a minute to answer but she did. " I do Lisa but It just brings back memories of dad and my mom especially when I saw you too kiss outside" tears started to fall down her face. "Oh Marion I am so sorry but I really do like your girls and you I'm not here to upset anybody. You know that I like your dad as well but I don't want to hurt you or anybody and if I'm doing that tell me please I want to set it right" Lisa said whipping a tear of Marion. "your not hurting anybody it just never crossed my mind that my dad would have a girlfriend after my mom died I just thought I wouldn't have to think about that stuff because I do like you but I never thought he would chose someone like you but I never knew you would like him that much either to the point it was serious" Marion said looking at Lisa. "Marion I love your dad but I just haven't told him yet I would never try to replace your mother but to be honest when I got divorced I never thought I would find someone to love again bit I found your dad but I never ever thought I would fall for a cowboy with such a good heart but I don't know if it could be serious yet but I love him but I don't know if he loves me yet he never said anything about that to me". "Lisa you can trust me that he does he always talks about you and I just want my dad to be happy and not to get hurt". "I wouldn't want that either" Lisa hugged Marion just as Jack came in. "are ye okay now". " we are amazing thanks to you dad"

**_I would love to hear any ideas you have or and characters ye would like in it hope you liked it_**


	4. ages

Hi everyone I just wanted to let you know about the characters

Jack would be early 50s

Lisa would be 42

Marion would be 30

Amy would be 7

Lou would be 13

Lisa's parents are still alive and living beside Fairfield

Tim and Marion had just been divorced

A new update will be up really soon can't wait to read your review.


	5. meeting

**Hi guys hope you liked this****Enjoy! **

~~Fairfield~~

"Dad" Lisa said "yes are ok?" Archie asked. "yes dad I am fine I wanted to ask do you and mam want to come to dinner tonight with me and Jack" Lisa. "jack the cowboy your boyfriend". "Dad stop it please don't mess this up dad" Lisa gone all red. "ok give me a minute and I call your mother to hurry up she's in the back room you go and we can follow in a few minutes we will see you there bye" Lisa's dad walked out of sight. Lisa grabbed her hand bag she decided to wear her hat for once she felt for some reason it would be special for the man she loved to go and meet her parents all these what if's popped in and out of her head what if they didn't like Jack!

~~at the ranch~~

Lisa pulled in beside jacks truck Jack came out to meet her at the porch "Hi lis" Jack said and placed a soft kiss on her lips "Jack my parents are here" Lisa took jacks hand and Lisa's parents got out of their car Lisa waved at them "mom dad this is Jack" Jack put out his hand. "nice to meet you Jack I'm grace and this is Archie" grace and Archie shock his hand and followed than inside. "This is my daughter Marion and her two daughters Amy and Lou" jack said. Grace bent down to greet Amy and Lou and said "hello girls I'm Lisa mum grace it's nice to meet you" grace stood back up the two girls went outside to the ponies while Jack Lisa and Marion sat with Grace and Archie. They we talking about Fairfield and what they did at heartland and then Grace asked a question that surprised Lisa "How long have ye two been seeing each for because Lisa only told us about a month ago that see was seeing someone after her divorce from Dan" Lisa kind of looked at Jack in a way to think how long have they been together then she answered "about a year know but I know your not going to like that I didn't tell you but I wasn't sure if it was serious but I love him with all of my heart" Lisa looked at her father not knowing what he was going to say. "I'm happy for you both of you Jack I was wondering if you could show me around heartland the views look amazing". "sure we better heed of so see you latter Lis" giving her a kiss on the cheek.

~~look out point~~

They rode up to look out point. a question was floating around in jacks mind "Archie could I ask you a question that involves Lisa?" Archie and Jack stopped "yes what would you like to ask" Archie replied "I was wondering could I ask your daughter to marry me?" Jack asked he looked at Archie and the rubbed paints neck. "yes you can you make her so happy she loves you a lot Jack" Archie said looking at Jack "I love her too"


	6. will you?

**Hi everyone I just wanted to give ye another quick update hope you like it **

~~at the ranch~~

Marion was finishing the dishes when Lisa walked in with her bag. "oh hey Marion is Jack ready to go?" Lisa asked looking around to see could she spot Jack "am Lisa where are you going he's in his room". "we are going to his fishing cabin for a night away together" Marion smiled realising why he was taken her there. Lisa saw Marion's face "what am I missing here Marion" Lisa looked at her "oh nothing much" just as Jack walked in "what am I missing here" walking over to Lisa and placed a soft kiss on her lips until Marion said "go on you two or it will be ages before you leave bye dad bye Lisa. "what are you two planning" Lisa looked at him "what would i be planning with out you" a kissed her.

~~the fishing cabin~~

"let's go fishing for a while" Jack said tying his boots "sure but you have to teach me I haven't done It before " Lisa started to laugh so did Jack. They went down to the river Jack put his hands around her and helped her use the rod "I never knew fishing was a team sport" Lisa looked back at Jack "neither did I" Jack said and laughed until there was a pull on the rod "we cought something" Jack said as he brought in the fish "let's go eat I am starving" Lisa said getting out of the water

"that tasted so good Jack" Lisa said. Jack stood up and took Lisa's hand as she stood up he started to talk "lis I love you so much It has been the best year of my life I have been waiting to ask you this question for a very very long time" Jack bent down on one knee water started to form in Lisa's eyes "Lisa Stillman will marry me?" Jack looked at her. "yes yes I will marry you" Lisa kissed him and they both spent the night at the cabin


	7. news?

**Hey guys sorry its been so long this chapter was ment to be a lot longer but my phone decided it was going to delete it so I am very sorry. But I will try upload soon hope you enjoy! **

~~Heartland ranch~~

They arrived back at the ranch "jack when should we tell them about us" Lisa asked holding his hand to get him to stop. "I don't mind lis what about when they notice the ring lis" Jack took her hand again and pulled her up into a kiss. Marion saw them threw the window and saw something on Lisa's hand Marion face lit up with surprise that he actually asked her and she accepted. She saw them both walk up to the house so she pretended to be busy "Dad your back and Lisa" she went over and hugged them she then noticed the ring "Lisa what's this" Marion said taking her hand to look at it. "jack asked me to Marry him and I said yes wait so that's what ye were talking about before we left for the trip" she looked at Jack. "well we couldn't ruin the surprise could we now" and kissed until Marion said "Dad stop it that's gross" like a two year old they both stopped and laughed until Lou and Amy came through the door " Lou Amy guess what grandpa and Lisa are getting married" Lou and Amy's face they were both shocked. Lou said " so we will have a grandma now" and went a jumped into jacks arms and Amy went into Lisa arms. "Amy Lou do ye want to be our two flower girls for the wedding?" Lisa asked and Amy nodded and Lou said "yes". The two girls were delighted.

~~The Barn~~

Lisa offered to help Jack with the night check so Marion could but the girls to bed. "lis where and when do you want the wedding?". "well I had the big wedding with Dan so I kind of want it to be a small wedding outside but where would we have it?" Lisa asked looking out through the half open door. "What about we could plan this closer to the time you haven't even told your parents when are you going to tell them" them Jack said to her filling the feed bucket for paint and flyer Lisa's horse that Marion is working with "okay What about if we call over in the morning and we can tell them" Lisa went over to jack helping him with the feed buckets for flyer. "okay then why don't you stay here tonight so you don't have to go back to Fairfield.


	8. telling

~~Westfield house (lisas parents)~~

Jack and lisa walked up to the door all exited about there news. They knocked on the door Lisa quickly put her ring in her pocket "Lisa and Jack what a lovely surprise to see you both come in" Lisa and Jack followed them to the kitchen "Hi dad" Lisa went over and hugged her dad "Hi Lisa hi Jack lovely to see you both what's up with you Lisa you smile and giggling" Lisa looked at Jack. "we have some news for ye both" Lisa said and Archie glanced at Jack knowing what she was talking about. "grace come here for a minute Lisa and Jack have some good news I hope" grace came through the door and they sat down on the couch before Lisa spoke she grabbed jacks hand "amm mam dad me and Jack are…. Engaged he asked me 2 days ago at the fishing cabin" Lisa looked at Jack first then looked at her parents. "excuse me I need some fresh air" lisas mother left lisa left to go and follow her "mam what's wrong" Lisa said trying to stop the tears running down her face "are you actually going to marry him he is the opposite of Dan you two are completely different" "mam I love him and he loves me and yes he is the opposite of Dan and I am glad he is cause he actually likes me for who I am and doesn't tell me what to do and most importantly his is kind amazing and handsome why can't you be happy for me for once in my life and proud that I finally found a man that I want to spend the rest of my life with" Lisa whipped a tear away from the side of her face. "I am happy for you but I never thought you would go for someone like him so are you going to move in with him or at Fairfield?" "after we get married I will probably move to heartland come on let's go back in" lis and her mother went back into the house "lis everything okay?" Jack asked moving over so Lisa could sit down "everything is perfect" Lisa smiled at her mother. "well congratulations you two" "I think it is time we get going what do you think Jack" Jack nodded his head and the said their good byes and headed back to heartland"

Hope you liked it


	9. you what!

Hey guys I am sorry I have not uploaded any sooner but I have been very busy but I promise I will try do a upload before Christmas. I promise I will stick with this story thanks for your support.

Heartland

Marion was getting Amy's food from the microwave Lisa and Jack went to Fairfield for a night away Lou went to her friends house so it was just her and Amy. Marion had just put Amy down in her bed so she could finally sleep. She was sitting on the couch drinking her glass of wine when there was a knock on the door. Marion walked to the door she was shocked to see who it was "Tim what are you doing here?" Marion asked still shocked that the man she divorced nearly a year ago was standing at her door. "Marion please can you just listen to me please" Tim said Marion walked into the sitting room knowing Tim had followed her in "you wanted to talk so talk". "Marion I cleaned up my act I went to rehab I miss you Marion" Tim said Marion could tell that he meant it "to be honest I miss having you here too I want you to come back cause I still love you but I don't know if I can trust you anymore Tim" Marion said holding back tears "I stopped drinking and the pain killers can you please just think about it" Tim looked at the wall where she still had a picture of Marion and him and Pegasus "I will think about it" Marion said as Tim went to go "I better head off but could we have lunch tomorrow?". "yes, I would love to" Marion said as Tim turned around Marion looked straight into his eyes Tim leaned into kiss her and Marion kiss him back. It was a thing she missed for a long a time but never forgot.

Fairfield

Jack and Lisa were enjoying a peaceful morning together. Lisa said she would run into Maggie and get some breakfast before they head back to heartland. Lisa saw Marion's truck outside and when she walked in, she saw her with a man she recognized him from the picture in the living room it was her ex-husband Tim. Marion spotted Lisa straight away "Lisa come sit with us for a minute" Marion said as Lisa walked over. "Hi Marion how are you" Lisa said. "Tim this is Lisa my step mother and my dad's fiancé" "nice to meet you Lisa" Tim said to Lisa. Lisa was about to answer when Maggie called her over for her food. "enjoy yourself I will see you later". Lisa got in her car and drove to Fairfield. "Honey I'm back with breakfast" Jack came around the corner "it smells lovely". "guess who I Met in Maggie Marion and tim Fleming" Lisa said a bit scared about how he would react "you what" jacks expression he was not happy. Lisa just had to laugh.

To be continued…..


End file.
